1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable body dispensing device used, for example, for a liquid cosmetic material extruding vessel, or the like, by which the user can extrude and use liquid cosmetic material contained therein, as appropriate.
2. Related Background Art
Prior Art
A conventional movable body dispensing device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-262324, which comprises: a columnar movable body formed with a male screw thread on the outer circumference thereof, and being formed with a plurality of longitudinally extending grooves that are open to the outer side and are aligned in the circumferential direction; a cylindrical main body, having a female screw thread, which screws together with the male thread of the movable body inserted from the rear side of the cylindrical main body, formed on the intermediate portion of the inner circumference of the cylindrical main body; and a cylindrical operating member coupled rotatably to the rear end section of the main body, having projecting ribs which interlock with the grooves of the movable body and are provided on the inner circumference of the cylindrical operating member; the movable body being inserted slidably in a non-rotatable fashion in the longitudinal direction and the movable body being progressively dispensed by relative rotation of the main body and the operating member.
Problems to be Solved by the Invention
However, in recent years, with consumer needs which emphasize the portability and ease of use of products, there have been demands to compactify products by shortening the overall length of conventional movable body dispensing devices, without changing the length of the movable body dispensed by same.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a movable body dispensing device which is capable of shortening the overall length of the device in comparison with the prior art, whilst maintaining the same dispensing amount, in such a manner that product downsizing can be achieved satisfactorily.
Means for Solving the Problems
In order to resolve the aforementioned problem, the movable body dispensing device relating to a first aspect of the invention is a movable body dispensing device comprising: a cylindrical movable body having a male screw thread formed on the external circumference thereof; a cylindrical main body having a female screw thread which screws together with the male screw thread of the movable body, formed on the intermediate portion of the internal circumference thereof; a cylindrical operating member coupled rotatably to the rear end section of the main body, comprising a shaft member provided so as to project towards the front side from a base provided at the rear end thereof, the shaft member being fittable slidably in the longitudinal direction, in a non-rotatable fashion, into the movable body engaged with the female screw thread; and a ratchet comprising a set of ratchet teeth and a ratchet spring, for restricting the movement of the movable body in the forward direction or rearward direction; the movable body being progressively dispensed by causing relative rotation of the main body and the operating member; wherein a step section between the internal circumference of the intermediate portion and the internal circumference of the region apart from the intermediate portion is formed on the inner part of the cylindrical main body; the ratchet comprises a cylindrical ratchet spring section whereon at least one of the set of ratchet teeth and the ratchet spring are formed integrally; and the ratchet spring section is sandwiched between the step section of the main body and the inner side of the operating member, in such a manner that the shaft member penetrates through the inner side thereof and thereby enables the movable body to pass through the same.
Moreover, the movable body dispensing device relating to a second aspect of the invention is a movable body dispensing device comprising: a cylindrical movable body having a male screw thread formed on the external circumference thereof; a cylindrical main body having a female screw thread which screws together with the male screw thread of the movable body, formed on the intermediate portion of the internal circumference thereof; and a cylindrical operating member coupled rotatably to the rear end section of the main body, comprising a shaft member provided so as to project towards the front side from a base provided at the rear end thereof, the shaft member being fittable slidably in the longitudinal direction, in a non-rotatable fashion, into the movable body engaged with the female screw thread; the movable body being progressively dispensed by causing relative rotation of the main body and the operating member; wherein a plurality of projecting ribs respectively projecting to the outer side and extending in the longitudinal direction are formed in the circumferential direction on the external circumference of the shaft member; a plurality of grooves with fit mutually with the projecting ribs of the shaft member are formed on the internal circumference of the movable body; and the projecting ribs of the shaft member are constituted by projecting ribs wherein the intermediate portion thereof is larger than the size of the grooves, in such a manner that the region thereof from the front end side to the intermediate portion thereof can be inserted inside the grooves of the movable body, further insertion beyond this being prevented, and the movable body and the shaft member being maintained in prescribed relative positions in the radial direction.
In the technical means of this kind, desirably, the projecting ribs of the shaft member are formed on either side of depression sections having a recess shaped cross section, by excavating a plurality of locations so as to form a recess shaped cross section.
Moreover, the movable body dispensing device relating to a third aspect of the invention is a movable body dispensing device comprising: a main body tube; an operating tube provided on the rear end section of this main body tube and capable of relative rotation with respect to the main body tube; a movable body comprising a rotation preventing section and a screw thread section, inserted inside the main body tube and the operating tube; a tube side rotation preventing section for engaging in a non-rotatable fashion with the rotation preventing section of the movable body and guiding the movable body slidably in the axial direction; a tube side screw thread section for screwing together with the screw thread section of the movable body; and ratchets provided respectively on the main body tube and the operating tube, for mutually meshing and permitting rotation in one direction in synchronism with the relative rotation; the movable body being dispensed progressively towards the front end of the main body tube by means of the screwing together of the screw thread sections, the engagement of the rotation preventing sections, and the meshing of the ratchets; wherein the movable body is formed in a cylindrical shape, the screw thread section of the movable body being provided on either one of the inner circumference or external circumference thereof, and the rotation preventing section of the movable body being provided on the other of the inner circumference or external circumference; and the tube side rotation preventing section, the tube side screw thread section and the ratchets being arranged in an overlapping fashion in the same plane orthogonal to the axial direction.
In the technical means of this kind, desirably, there are also provided: a shaft member installed on the base section of the operating tube in a protruding manner in the axial direction; and a cylindrical member having a cylindrical shape and being installed consecutively so as to surround the front end side of the shaft member, whilst also being coupled in a non-rotatable fashion to the main body tube; the movable body being inserted in between the shaft member and the cylindrical member, the rotation preventing section of the movable body being provided on the internal circumference of the movable body, and the screw thread section of the movable body being provided on the external circumference of the movable body; the tube side rotation preventing section being provided on the external circumference of the shaft member and engages with the rotation preventing section of the movable body formed on the internal circumference of the movable body; the tube side screw thread section being provided on the internal circumference of the cylindrical member and screws together with the screw thread section of the movable body on the external circumference of the movable body; and the ratchets being arranged in such a manner that they surround the cylindrical member, or alternatively, there are also provided: a shaft member installed on the base section of the operating tube in a protruding manner in the axial direction; and a cylindrical member having a cylindrical shape and being installed consecutively so as to surround the front end side of the shaft member, whilst also being coupled in a non-rotatable fashion to the main body tube; the movable body being inserted in between the shaft member and the cylindrical member, the rotation preventing section of the movable body being provided on the external circumference of the movable body, and the screw thread section of the movable body being provided on the internal circumference of the movable body; the tube side rotation preventing section being provided on the internal circumference of the cylindrical member and engages with the rotation preventing section of the movable body formed on the external circumference of the movable body; the tube side screw thread section being provided on the external circumference of the shaft member and screws together with the screw thread section of the movable body on the internal circumference of the movable body; and the ratchets being arranged in such a manner that they surround the cylindrical member.
In the present invention, references to male screw thread and female screw thread include the concept of screw thread type projections and grooves which have a similar action to screw threads.